


Give The Kid A Camera

by totooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build, Vloggers, alternative universe - youtubers, basically kuroken is the main ship ok everything else is just kinda there, the iwaoi and daisuga are more like... background, youtube au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totooru/pseuds/totooru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is a fairly popular youtuber who is friends with other popular youtubers, and Kuroo is apparently their match maker. Thing is, who's going to be the one to set Kuroo up with someone? Well, his fans, probably.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Challenge More Like Chal-ledge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm not very good at writing, however I hope that I can use this fic in order to practice/improve my writing. Sorry if it's boring and slow, but I just really like the idea of them being youtubers!!

**weird, personal, and... okay, I guess - THREE WORDS CHALLENGE W/ KENMA**  
by blackcatnya  
31 minutes ago . 4,921 views

* * *

The video opens up with only Kenma onscreen. He's curled up on the couch, 3DS in hand, and doesn't even look up when Kuroo whines, "Hey, Kenma, want to make a video with me?"

"Not really."

With that, the video swiftly transitions from just Kenma sat on the couch alone to Kenma and Kuroo sat together on Kuroo's bed. The man's blurred-out bedroom is the same as always - cat plushies are everywhere, a couple of trophies from his high school days on his dresser, along with his volleyball that sits safely away from the trophies. His black and white duvet is slightly messed, but then again Kuroo has made many videos where his bed is a whole lot messier, and his red wall is decorated with letters and post cards he's received over the past year. Kuroo's hair is also the same, with it being the unmanageable mess that he woke up with that morning. Kenma sits, on Kuroo's right, with his hands in his lap whilst Kuroo tells the viewers what will be going on in the video.

"S'up, kiddos! Today, I am here with the amazing 'Applepi'!" Kenma lifts a hand to offer a small nod and wave. "As you may have seen over on SunshineShouyou's channel, Hinata has started a new challenge, which is incredibly cool and I just had to do it right away. If you didn't see it, I will leave a link down below as well as at the end of the video. It's called the 'In Three Words' challenge, and, very simply, you must answer some questions, but in three words and three words only. Alright, here we go!"

Before the video cuts to the first question, there is a soft mutter from Kenma; "They're not really questions, though..."

There is a short slide with only text on it, along with Kuroo's voice reading out the text: "Describe your favourite: youtuber, movie, video game, and sport."

Once the viewers are returned to the view of Kuroo and Kenma, they are greeted by Kuroo grinning at the camera whilst a light blush paints Kenma's cheeks. Kuroo's eyes turn to his mostly-blonde friend, an action in which numerous fangirls pick up on and scream that Kuroo is staring at Kenma in the most lovingly way possible, and he proposes that Kenma goes first.

"My favourite youtuber..." Kenma begins, looking off to the top corner of the room as he thinks over the words he can use, and his eyes momentarily flicker back at Kuroo - again, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the viewers. "Short, cheerful, orange." Kuroo's smirk drops immediately and now Kenma is the one to wear a smile as he glances into the camera and says, "I love all your videos, Shouyou. I can't wait to film with you again." Kenma then continues with his answers. When he answers his favourite sport is "ha, good one" Kuroo insists that that isn't an acceptable answer, for Kenma to reply that Shouyou, as the challenge creator, will excuse it. Kuroo pouts, but doesn't argue any further, and begins to answer himself.

"My favourite youtuber is reserved, calm, and... smart." Kuroo scratched his chin as he pondered on the last word, but nodded his head once after thinking it over, as if to say yes, very smart, indeed. Kenma rolled his eyes when Kuroo described his favourite video game, wearing the most serious expression the man could muster, with "catch them all" and raised an eyebrow at Kuroo's description of his favourite sport, "can't touch ground."

Kenma comments his surprise about how Kuroo didn't just say 'ball is life' as his sport description, and Kuroo, realising his missed opportunity, gasps with wide eyes before saying, "Fu-!"

With excellent editing skills, the video cuts once again so that none of Kuroo's younger audience can learn any inappropriate terms. The next set of text reads: "Describe your: hair, eyes, clothes ;) and interests."

"Blonde, black roots." Kenma states with ease. "These ones aren't really that hard. Gold, cat-like. Red, white, comfortable. Video games, pie." Kenma frowns slightly, most likely because the word limit prevented him from being able to specify _which_ sort of pie perks his interest.

"Black, bed head." Kuroo frowns with his answer - no matter how hard he tries, he just can't get that hair of his to calm down. Kenma tells him that Kuroo's life is reflected through his hair: a mess. "Cat-like, pretty. Black, thin, and... simple, I guess. Volleyball, youtube, and pranks." A grin grows on Kuroo's face as he lets out a soft 'heh' and Kenma wrinkles his nose. As most of the viewers are well aware, Kuroo loves having Bokuto come over to his and Kenma's apartment in order to have a prank off. In fact, Kenma constantly hears Kuroo whine about how he wants to do a massive collaboration with two other youtubers, Ryunosake Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya, who are quite possibly the best pranksters on youtube. Kenma hopes that, should Kuroo's dream of pranking with them come true, they don't all team up to prank Azumane Asahi. That man has it rough enough with just Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Another set of text appears, and instead of asking for a description, Kuroo's voice reads out: "Define: aliens, ghosts, dinosaurs, youtube, and tumblr."

"Aliens..." Kenma twiddles his thumbs, pursing his lips slightly. "Possible space people. Ghosts: not dead yet; Dinosaurs: extinct big animals; Youtube: people making videos, and Tumblr: weird, weird website."

"Otherworldly beings, false but scary, cool but dead, home of losers, home of nerds."

"Isn't otherworldly one word?"

"...Hypothetical otherworldly beings."

There's another cut, the final task, and the order is: "Summarize your youtube channel." The image of Kuroo and Kenma returns, and Kuroo is looking at Kenma as he says "I'll do you and you can do me?" which causes Kenma to cast a quick, concerned look into the camera. Kuroo emphasizes this with his editing, by zooming in on Kenma's face and a small, quick text of "fuk he dint sey n0 h0mo" in the top left corner of the screen.

Kenma summarizes Kuroo's channel as "weird, personal, and... okay, I guess?" whilst Kuroo, who had edited out the few minutes he spent insisting his channel content was more than "okay", summarizes Kenma's channel as "simple yet intimidating."

"Alright, children, that's it for this video!" Kuroo claps his hands together, as both he and Kenma smile into the camera, "I hope you liked it, and if you did, then please be a dear and give this video a thumbs up! If you want to see more of this kid, then click on his face, or, for those of you on mobile, go into the description, he is Applepi on youtube and we actually did a video on his channel! So, yeah, you should check that out, I'll leave a link to that, too!"

Kenma smoothly follows up, "Also, don't forget to watch Shouyou's video. He came up with this challenge, and he's actually invented a ton of tags and challenges, so be sure to check him out as well."

"Ah, yes, don't forget to check out Kenma's favourite youtuber," Kuroo laughs, "No, really, SunshineShouyou is brilliant and you should definitely subscribe to him, too. Alright, well, I hope you had fun! I had fun. Be sure to like, comment, and subscribe, and I will see you all soon! Bye!" Kenma joins in on waving and wishing the audience a goodbye, and, though it's edited out, Kuroo turns off the camera.

* * *

Kenma's video with Kuroo is fairly simple. Kenma had bought Five Night's At Freddy's and, knowing that his audience wouldn't be amused with just his unafraid face and commentary, he invited Kuroo to play it with him. Of course, he neglected telling Kuroo the game is filled with sudden noises and jump-scares. His only warning had been, "apparently it's scary."

So, Kenma was pretty satisfied with the video's outcome. The two were bantering for the most part whilst they checked the cameras and the doors, and the video ends with Kuroo getting so startled that he jumps in his chair - or rather, he jumps and falls out of his chair, whereas the most startled Kenma gets is a raise of the eyebrows followed by a slight "oh" which was completely drowned out by Kuroo's obviously very manly shriek.

Later in the evening as the two watch television, Kenma receives a text from Shouyou. He tells Kuroo this, as his roommate had glanced over after hearing the noise, and Kuroo smiles softly. "Excited about being your favourite youtuber?" He asks, and a slight smile grows on Kenma's face.

"Hard to tell. Too many exclamation marks."

Just before Kuroo can reply, he receives a text himself. He naturally asks the first thing that comes to his mind, which was, "Kenma, did you just text me?" and the question earns him a long, silent stare from his bottle blonde friend. Moving on, Kuroo glances at his phone and finds a number of text from Bokuto and he snorts, reading them aloud to Kenma.

 **From: Brokuto**  
bro i cant brolieve you right now

 **From: Brokuto**  
i thought i was your favourite youtuber bro

 **From: Brokuto**  
u BROke my heart bro

Kenma chuckled gently at Bokuto's messages as he typed out his own reply to Shouyou, and Kuroo sat up on the couch as he texted Bokuto.

 **To: Brokuto**  
remember that one time i asked u to do a video w/ me but u said no because u insisted that akaashi would look cute that day

 **From: Brokuto**  
ok but in my defense i was right he looked absolutely beautiful

 **To: Brokuto**  
yea well so did i !!! fUK u !!!

 **From: Brokuto**  
fuk fuck U!!! im never speakin 2 u agen!!

 **To: Brokuto**  
gud!!!  
btw we still on for saturday

 **From: Brokuto**  
ye ofc bro

Kuroo smiles at his phone before turning towards Kenma, who still seems to be in a conversation with Hinata. Getting up, Kuroo catches Kenma's attention and the smaller boy requests that Kuroo makes him some green tea. Whilst in the midst of making the tea, Kuroo received another text from Bokuto, except this time about how Yamaguchi will be coming over to rehearse a duet with Akaashi, which excites Bokuto to no end because the man absolutely loves hearing Akaashi's singing voice.

Kuroo tells Kenma this news upon his return, and Kenma hums in response. "I like Yamaguchi's music," he mumbles, "He's really talented. Have you heard his ukulele cover of Thinking Out Loud?"

"I'm not sure, sing it for me?"

Kenma responds with a harsh 'no' and throws one of the cushions at Kuroo's head. Kuroo laughs after the cushion only just misses him, and goes to retrieve it. "He is talented, though. I wish I could play an instrument." Kuroo grins as he sits back down, this time much closer to Kenma than he was, "Hey, remember that one time I learnt to play Darude Sandstorm on a toy trumpet?"

"Wasn't it because of that video that Tanaka and Nishinoya to subscribe to you?"

"Yes!" Kuroo answers with a bit more enthusiasm than Kenma expected, "God, I really want to make a video with those two."

"I know," Kenma interrupts Kuroo before the man can ramble about how brilliant the pranksters are, "Trust me. I know. Everyone knows."

"I'd also like to make a video with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Do you watch them?"

"Are they the ones who do cooking videos and make Oikawa eat everything that they've made and there was that one time that Oikawa was just sobbing into the food?"

Kuroo laughs, remembering some of the videos that have been made by the two boys. The person that Kenma had mentioned was none other than Oikawa Tooru, who's been in a few videos with Akaashi. There's even a number of videos on SweetLikeSuga's channel - Sugawara Koushi - with the three of them, and all the comments are just people pointing out how pretty a trio the three boys are.

"Oh, by the way, I'm going to go see Shouyou tomorrow," Kenma suddenly recalls, glancing up from the game he's been playing on his phone and looking at Kuroo, "You'll come too, right?" There's a pleading look in Kenma's eyes, and Kuroo knew exactly why. Shouyou lives two train stops away, and Kenma hates getting on public transport alone.

Kuroo nods. "I've been meaning to see Daichi, anyway. Do you know how long you'll be?"

"No later than four?" Kenma answers with a slight shrug of his shoulders, "I'll text you. Once we finish filming, we'll probably just play some video games for a while anyway."

"What is the video you two are filming about?" Kuroo asks, suspicious that Kenma will literally just be playing video games all day. The corners of Kenma's lips turn up in a small smile and he replies:

"You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

 **obsessedwithmemes** 11 hours ago  
03:43 dem heart eyes tho  
Reply . 74 [Thumbs Up] [Thumbs Down]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i figured that there should be a lil something at the end of the chapter to tie with the beginning?? so the last bit is a comment on kuroo's video. the one leaving the comment is completely random (tho if u want to imagine its someone kuroo knows then sure w/e) and its up to you as to who is looking at the other with heart eyes


	2. Coffee and Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma doesn't like to get the train alone and so Kuroo arranges to make business where Kenma's going. He meets up with Daichi, and whilst the two go for some coffee and a chat, they run into a very popular youtuber, and Daichi is a little... starstruck. And awkward. But really, who wouldn't be awkward when someone smiles at you like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I rushing things? I feel like I'm rushing things, and I really don't want this to be, y'kno, rushed.  
> By the way, can you tell that I literally never use twitter?  
> Also, thank you for all the comments so far!!! It seriously makes me so happy when you leave comments!!!

**Koushi Sugawara** @SweetLikeSuga . 7m  
I'll be doing a live show tonight!! Be sure to come hang out with me tonight at 5 ☺️   
Reply - Retweet 3.2k - Favourite 14k - More

* * *

Kenma is somebody who aims to sleep for as long as he can. Yet, when it comes to Hinata Shouyou, Kenma will force himself awake earlier than necessary. In fact, it seems as if his internal clock refuses to let him sleep past 8am in the fear that he'll oversleep and everything will spiral into a horrible, horrible mess.

Naturally, this worry is what makes him rush into Kuroo's room and shake the man awake. Kuroo groans his protests but is completely ignored by Kenma, who has begun to rummage through Kuroo's red drawers in search of something for Kuroo to wear. Not that Kuroo needs Kenma to do this, in fact it's usually the opposite way around as Kuroo is often the one to coax Kenma awake and find him some clothes. Kuroo had even checked Kenma's backpack the night before in order to confirm that he will have what he needs whilst over at Hinata's place.

One thing that Kenma is sure not to forget is his psp, as he spends both of the train rides fighting the final boss to the game he's been trying to beat for almost a week now. He only puts it away as the train pulls into the station that Hinata is waiting at, and Kenma taps his index fingers together until Kuroo takes a hold of Kenma's right hand in his own left one. Kuroo uses his thumb to softly stroke circles around Kenma's knuckles, an act with Kenma finds greatly comforting, as the they come to a stop, and the two continue to hold hands as they get off the train. It's not difficult to spot Shouyou - it never is - as he's bouncing about in anticipation whilst Daichi is doing all he can to stop the small boy from knocking into an unsuspecting bystander, however Daichi is completely unable to stop Hinata once the boy spots his gaming friend step off the train.

Hinata is by Kenma's side in no time, greeting him with a strong hug, whilst Daichi takes his time to walk over to the boys. When he finally does reach them, Daichi greets both Kuroo and Kenma with a smile, which the two boys politely return. Once the four of them are out of the train station, Kuroo begins to check that Kenma has everything he needs - money, phone charger, return ticket, ect. Finally, Kuroo finishes with a reestablishment of when and where they will regroup, and then proceeds to enter an alarm on Kenma's phone half an hour before that time so that there is enough time for Hinata to take Kenma to where he needs to be. Kenma pouts as Kuroo returns the phone, muttering to Hinata about how Kuroo has absolutely no faith in him, and just as Kuroo is about to defend himself he's beaten by Hinata, who insists, "That's not it at all, Kenma! Kuroo's just in love with you!"

A heavy silence follows.

Confusion settles on Shouyou's face as Kuroo's expression turns to one of shock and bewilderment. Kuroo doesn't even get the chance to see Kenma's face painted pink because of how quickly the blonde spins around, tugging gently at Hinata's arm as he wishes Kuroo and Daichi goodbye. The duo stay where they're stood for a few minutes; Kuroo's preoccupied trying to make sense of what just happened, and Daichi is patiently waiting for him to do so. Eventually, Kuroo inhales and turns to face his friend, who raises an eyebrow as Kuroo begins to speak with a slight stammer, "I- I'm not in love with Kenma?"

"Are you sure?" Daichi's reaction is calm and patient, and his question seems to confuse Kuroo further.

"Yes? I mean, does it actually look like I'm in love with him? Like, sure, I get comments about stuff like that all the time, but for Hinata to say it..." Kuroo trails off, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck. As the two begin to walk in the direction opposite of Hinata and Kenma, Daichi reminds Kuroo of how close friends are easily mistaken for lovers, and the subject is dropped with Kuroo perking up again at this. After all, there have been cases where people have mistook him and Bokuto for lovers, so why should he get so surprised that Hinata thinks that he's in love with Kenma. It's not that big of a deal, really.

Kenma and Kuroo had arrived at the train station at 10, and it was after three hours of wandering around stores that Daichi insists that they take a breather and go get some coffee or something, and Kuroo complies. He is sent to get a table whilst Daichi buys their drinks, and whilst scanning the room for somewhere to sit, Kuroo spots a familiar face sat by one of the large windows.

"Koushi!" The man looks up from his macbook, a little startled by the sudden greeting, but his smile is quick to appear once he notices Kuroo.

"Tetsu," Sugawara says warmly, "How's Kenma?"

Kuroo had met Sugawara a few years ago, and, whilst the two don't often film videos together, they are good friends. That being said, Suga can get along with anyone.

"He's great! He's filming with Hinata today," Kuroo beams as Suga scoots over, allowing Kuroo to slide next to him, "I don't know what kind of video they're filming, though. He won't tell me. Are you going to make another video with Oikawa and Akaashi soon?"

"I hope so! Oikawa's so fun to be around, and Akaashi is such an amazing person."

"If you want to hear just how great Akaashi is, just ask Bokuto about him," Kuroo smirks, glancing over to watch Daichi wait for the drinks to be made, "I mean, that guy could go on for _hours_. Trust me, I know." Daichi takes the two cups he is offered, and searches the room for Kuroo, who has thrown his hand into the air in attempt to alert Daichi.

"Ah, are you with Bokuto now?" Suga inquires, his following Kuroo's gaze over to Daichi.

"Nah; Daichi." Kuroo pauses, his hand still up in the middle of waving Daichi over, and turns to look at Suga, "I've told you about Daichi, right? He's not a youtuber, but I've known him since I was 17. He's a real great guy, but holy shit he is scary when he's mad."

"Who's scary when he's mad?" Kuroo whips his head around to see his friend stood in front of him with two very hot drinks in his hands, frowning as he places Kuroo's hot chocolate down on the table. After giving Kuroo a fierce stare, Daichi's expression softens, and his gaze travels over to Sugawara, who smiles and introduces himself.

The second Daichi's dark brown eyes meet Suga's lighter ones, all Daichi can do is nod as he tries to will the blush away his face. He stammers out his own greetings, tearing his eyes away from the light haired man and staring at the table with enough intensity to drill a hole through it.

Somehow, Kuroo manages to get Daichi to sit down, and resumes his conversation with Sugawara. Daichi sips at his coffee, his blush almost entirely gone, as he steals the occasional glance at the beautiful man across from him. He's sure that he has rambled on about Suga to Kuroo countless times, about how he's just so down to earth and genuine and, of course, breathtakingly beautiful. Did Kuroo plan all this? Daichi wouldn't put it past him to do so, but if this really _is_  Kuroo's doing, then surely it must be part of a prank? Is Bokuto here? Daichi cautiously peeks out of the corner of his eye, but Bokuto's all too noticeable hair is nowhere in sight.

"Who are you looking for?" Kuroo's voice rips Daichi out of his train of thought, making Daichi whip his head up so that he's looking at Kuroo and not around the room.

"No one!" Daichi insists, "I was just thinking, Yamaguchi lives around here, too, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he lives a little bit away from Koushi." Daichi's blush returns, "Say, Koushi, you've done some videos with Yamaguchi, haven't you?"

Sugawara nods. "He's a good kid. He really deserves more recognition, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more." Kuroo agrees.

Daichi's mind begins to wander once more as the two talk about their youtuber friends. Daichi only knows Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya, but he knows the latter two through Asahi. He's hardly drank any of the coffee in his hand, and his mind is swimming in thoughts of how beautiful Sugawara is in the flesh, but it'd be far too creepy for him to ask for a hug or anything - god, wouldn't that just be the most awkward situation - and especially with Kuroo here too and seriously this must have been some elaborate plan of some sort because really who just runs into _Koushi fucking Sugawara_ in some _random_ cafe-

"Daichi." The voice that says Sawamura's name is not Kuroo's, and Daichi, in reflex of hearing Koushi Sugawara saying his name, tenses up. In fact, to be specific, Daichi clenches his fists as he jumps in his chair.

Unfortunately, one fist is holding a cup full of coffee only centimeters away from his mouth. So, as Suga had began to start his sentence on how it had been a pleasure, and that Kuroo had given him Daichi's twitter so that he can follow him tonight, Daichi's lukewarm black coffee erupts from its container and spills onto Daichi, who is motionless and mortified. To make matters worse, Suga is clearly holding back a laugh with the way that he's chewing his lip and wishing the boys farewell.

"Kuroo." Once Suga has left the building, Daichi speaks in a low voice.

"Y-yeah?" Kuroo flinches. Whilst he's done nothing wrong, the look on Daichi's face is enough to strike fear into the heart of anyone.

"You don't reckon Hinata would let me use his shower, do you?"

* * *

Hinata is kind enough to let Daichi use his shower, and afterwards Daichi changes into some clothes he had bought earlier. Hinata chirps happily about how he likes Suga, and how he hopes to see him again soon, and that he might even go over to his house later.

Since everyone is back together, they all decide to just sit down and play Mario Kart on the Wii. Naturally, Kuroo plays as Waluigi and Kenma uses Yoshi, whilst Hinata plays as Toad and Daichi goes with classic Mario. They all agree that Kenma has to use a different cart than usual, otherwise he would just win each game with ease.

Kenma wins anyway. Hinata, who is slightly bitter over his loss, demands an all or nothing match, and Kenma kindly complies. Surprisingly, it isn't Kenma who wins the final match, but actually Kuroo, but only because he "got lucky! If it weren't for the super horn, you wouldn't have won!" and it's not so much that Hinata's a sore loser, but really there's something about Mario Kart that brings out the anger most people don't even know he has.

After the Mario Kart rage subdues, they all say their farewells. Hinata asks Daichi if he wants to stay for dinner, an offer which Daichi politely accepts, and Kuroo warns them not to have any coffee. His friend's face burns bright red at the memory and Kuroo has to avoid the man's punches.

The situation that had occurred a few hours earlier doesn't create any awkwardness between Kenma and Kuroo. Their train rides back home are the same as the rides to Hinata, minus the hand holding when they got off the train. In fact, it seemed as if Kenma had forgot all about it, and so Kuroo pushes the memory to the back of his mind and instead spends the entire journey back home telling Kenma the full details as to how Daichi embarrassed himself in front of Sugawara Koushi.

Kuroo and Kenma return to their apartment a couple of minutes before 5pm. Without needing to speak, the two boys seem to have agreed on just ordering a pizza rather than going through the trouble of actually cooking something. As the await their food, they fall into their respected parts of the couch with their beloved laptops. Kuroo immediately opens up his tumblr dashboard whilst Kenma checks Twitter and replies to as many tweets as he can. Whilst at Hinata's place, Shouyou had posted a selfie of the two of them and so Kenma had gained a lot of followers from Shouyou.

After scrolling through his notifications, Kenma returns to his twitter feed and catches Suga's tweet about going live on younow, and Kenma opens the link in a new tab. Kuroo glances over as he hears Koushi's voice, and even shifts to sit closer to Kenma so they can listen as Suga talks about his day.

It doesn't take long for Suga to mention the beautiful event that happened in the coffee shop.

"Oh, yeah, I ran into Kuroo today!" Suga announces after apologising about the lighting, and the pace of the chat quickens as everyone just types 'KUROO' over and over, "Yes, yes, blackcatnya Kuroo, Tetsu Kuroo, yes, him. He came down with Kenma, Applepi on youtube and twitter, and yeah."

"Cheeky promo," Kuroo mumbles quietly, shooting Kenma a lazy grin.

"Great guy, Kuroo's lovely, he really is. But anyway! He came with a friend. I won't say the friend's name because I wouldn't put it past you guys to try and find him, but he was gorgeous." Suga nods, a wide smile growing across his face as the chat erupts once more, "Yes. He was really cute. I mean, he didn't really say much, but it's not like I can blame him since the only person he knew was Kuroo. I would like to meet him again, but I don't think getting coffee would be too good of an idea."

Both Suga and Kuroo let out a short laugh, and Kuroo whips out his phone to shoot Daichi a text.

"Ah, I don't know if he will want me sharing this story." Suga continues, his grin not faltering once, "But basically, Kuroo had told me his name and twitter, so as I was leaving I was going to say I'd follow him and that he should message me or whatever, but the second I called his name he jumped, with his coffee in his hand, and managed to spill his coffee all over himself. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing, and Kuroo just lost it. I felt so bad, but at the same time, it was kind of funny. And I do feel bad for saying that, but if I can, I'd like to make up for it sometime. But yeah. That was my day. How's your day been?"

The subject of Daichi's unfortunate coffee incident dies down in the chat, however it completely blows up on twitter. Someone had tweeted '#findcutecoffeeguy' and now it's on its way to trending, and Daichi responds to the text Kuroo had sent.

 **To: Hulk Daddy**  
are u watching koushi's live show ;)c

 **From: Hulk Daddy**  
Yes. Oh, god, yes.

 **To: Hulk Daddy**  
im gonna text koushi so if u have anything to say speak now or forever hold ur peace ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ

As Suga talks to his viewers about how his little brother is obsessed with volleyball and how he plans on getting all the youtubers to partake in a huge volleyball game, he is interrupted by the sound of Kuroo's text. The moment he notices who the text is from, Suga laughs.

"Okay, okay, I hate to backtrack, but Tetsu just texted me," Suga announces, "Does anyone want to know what he said?" There's a flood of 'YES!!'s, with the occasional rebel saying 'no'. "Alright, here's what he said: 'umm ok first of all, whilst it's true that I am great, you totally failed to mention that I looked really hot today like wtf is up with that? And second of all Hulk Daddy said that he's usually a lot cooler than how he was today but I mean like that's a lie trust me but yea he's watching your liveshow give him a shout out because he's like #1 Suga trash tbh.' I am assuming that 'Hulk Daddy' is Cute Coffee Guy." Suga quickly responds to Kuroo's text, and Kenma turns his head to give Kuroo a look of disgust.

"'Hulk Daddy'? Really?"

"Hey, it suits him! 'Hulk' because of his anger, and 'Daddy' because he is like a father to me."

"You're so gross."

Kenma's not the only person to question Kuroo on his choice of 'Hulk Daddy'. Daichi begins to blow up his phone with texts, and even some of the twitter followers that he shares with Suga begin to tweet him with the name.

However, Daichi thanks Kuroo, because he linked Suga to Daichi's social medias (with permission, of course) and the two men started to talk more and more, and Kuroo is quite proud of the fact he brought those two together. He has no doubt that the two will be dating soon enough.


	3. Who Needs Prada When You've Got Guchi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi does duets with Akaashi and it's probably the only time Bokuto's quiet, because he likes to listen to Akaashi's singing voice.

**anonymous** asked:  
do you have a roommate or do you live alone?

 **yamagucci** answered:  
I actually still live with my parents, but I'm saving up money to move out!! :)

* * *

By the time Saturday comes around, Daichi and Suga are talking as if they've known each other their entire lives. Twitter still only knows Daichi as the 'Cute Coffee Guy', though to some he is 'Hulk Daddy', but Daichi's okay with that. Really, he's okay with anything, as long as he's with Suga. The two fit together very nicely, and if Daichi wasn't fatherly enough, Suga seems to bring out the parent in him. In fact, should Daichi be a famous youtuber, Kuroo has no doubt that the two would be Youtube's power couple - and he kinda wishes they were, to be honest. Maybe he'd get the well deserved credit of introducing the two.

Bokuto, whilst incredibly amused with that Kuroo's name for Daichi, is slightly disappointed that the name Kuroo has him saved under is less creative. There was some sulking, but their plans for Saturday remained unchanged.

"Kenma, I'm going out to see Bokuto and Akaashi, do you want to come?" Kuroo offers as he grabs his jacket. He and Bokuto have no specific time set for when Kuroo needs to arrive, so he can spare a couple of minutes to wait on Kenma.

"Who's going to be there?" Kenma asks quietly as he sits in his usual curl on the couch, trying to level up his Pokemon before fighting his next gym leader.

"Bokuto and Akaashi."

Kenma glances up from his DS, giving Kuroo the look he knows all too well: the "you think you're real clever, don't you" stare.

"Okay, okay. Yamaguchi will be there. I think Tsukishima will be there, too."

Kenma purses his lips and returns his gaze to his pokemon. "We still have that pie, right?"

"You're not eating an entire apple pie by yourself, Kenma."

There's more silence as Kenma thinks over the offer. He does like Akaashi, and Bokuto is nice, but when Kuroo and Bokuto are together they are unstoppable losers who make terrible jokes, and it must annoy Tsukishima but he's gotten used to them by now. But Yamaguchi will also be there. Yamaguchi can't handle Bokuto and Kuroo, and it wouldn't be fair if Akaashi had to do it alone. Then again, Bokuto's a lot quieter when Akaashi's singing...

"Okay." Kenma saves his game before closing the DS. "I'll come."

* * *

 

Bokuto and Akaashi don't live far from Kuroo and Kenma. It's about a twenty minute walk, or a five minute sprint when Bokuto needs to show Kuroo something but has forgotten the fact that texting is a thing, so Kuroo and Kenma don't bother calling for a cab.

The conversation on the way there is simple. It's mostly about what the two boys are going to have for dinner tonight, or if they should push their luck and see what Bokuto and Akaashi are having. Kenma insists that they have the apple pie once they're back home, and Kuroo agrees on the terms that he gets some, as well, to which Kenma reluctantly mumbles, "fine."

"Kuroo!" Bokuto hollers as he swings open the door. Kenma sneaks in to avoid getting caught in the hug the two men share in their greeting, and sits besides Akaashi on the couch. Yamaguchi has yet to arrive, according to Akaashi, and Tsukishima doesn't bother with set times when it comes to seeing Bokuto and Kuroo.

Bokuto and Kuroo insist that they play Just Dance as they wait for the arrival of their friends. Kenma and Akaashi pass on the offer, Akaashi with the excuse that he doesn't want to be all sweaty whilst rehearsing and Kenma with the fact that he's too lazy to exercise. So, it's just Bokuto and Kuroo dancing horribly to old pop songs whilst Kenma and Akaashi sit on their phones. Sometime into the second song, Kenma frowns at his phone, and signals Akaashi over to look at it. He glances over at Kuroo, and simply shrugs back at Kenma.

"Kuro," Kenma says once the second song is finished, and Bokuto flicks through to find the third, "Why are your viewers so obsessed with your thighs?"

Kuroo tilts his head, momentarily confused, before glancing down at his legs. "Well, I mean, I do have pretty nice legs. Can you blame them?" He asks Kenma with a wink, who wrinkles his nose in response.

"No, but how come they have so many photos of your thighs? Don't you film from the waist up?"

"They're probably from those summers where I wore shorts in prank videos. Hey, maybe I should start showing my thighs in my normal videos!"

"Kur-hoe." Bokuto snickers, still in the midst of choosing a song.

"I would do anything to satisfy my viewers," Kuroo retorts, " _anything_."

As Bokuto and Kuroo banter back and forth, there is a knock on the door, and Akaashi goes to get it. As he opens the door with the expectation of Yamaguchi to be there, he is greeted by Tsukishima, but all Akaashi can say in response is, "oh."

Naturally, Bokuto practically flings himself across the room just to follow up with "oho ho?"

Which is then accompanied with Kuroo's own addition of "oho ho ho?"

Tsukishima begins to regret coming to see them.

He enters the apartment and is immediately engulfed in a hug between Bokuto and Kuroo, and as Akaashi is about to close the door, another man appears.

"Sorry I'm late!" The man wheezes, clutching his stomach as he pants for breath, "I'm so, so sorry, Akaashi!"

"Ah, Yamaguchi," Akaashi offers a small smile as he invites the boy inside, "It's fine. Don't worry about it." Yamaguchi's apologetic smile only vanishes after meeting eyes with Tsukishima, who is probably wondering as to who this boy is. Kuroo's lazy smirk makes its appearance, a smirk that is known throughout the entire nyandom (Kuroo has to admit his viewers are clever with their titles) to be both Kuroo's flirting and his scheming smirk, and Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima." Kenma calls from the couch. He's already curled up in one of the couch corners and whipped out his DS. "Good luck today."

"You too, Kenma!" Yamaguchi beams, "Are you fighting any bosses today?"

"I'm proving Edgeworth's innocence. Everything's against me, though."

"I believe in you, Kenma!" Bokuto joins the conversation, which only invites Kuroo to do the same.

"Yeah, you can do it, Kenma!"

"Shut up." Kenma stops the two before they can go any further, and they had intended on doing so, as the two of them had taken a deep inhale in prepartion to burst out in some song about believing. Kenma had stopped looking in their direction once Bokuto took Yamaguchi's place in the conversation, and he is intensely focused on getting evidence for this case, so he did not need any annoying distractions.

Kuroo begins to question Yamaguchi and Akaashi about the song they'll be singing, and if it's one written recently or not. Akaashi is the one to tell him that it's a cover of another youtubers song, An Awkward Duet, and they might be able to hear them if they're quiet.

After Akaashi and Yamaguchi leave the living room to practice, Tsukishima immediately asks Kuroo about who that random guy was. Kuroo and Bokuto exchange smug grins, before throwing their arms over Tsukishima's shoulders. "My, my, dearest Kei," Kuroo begins, shaking his head, "You don't recognize the voice you love, oh, so much?"

"What?" Tsukishima scowls, glaring at Kuroo, "His voice?"

"Oh, just wait and see, my child," Bokuto wipes away imaginary tears as he speaks, "Just you wait and see."

"They grow up so fast, Bokuto."

"They sure do, Kuroo."

"You guys aren't making any sense." Tsukishima sighs, brushing the two men off of him. Tsukishima goes to sit on the couch, at the end opposite of Kenma, however he knows that this won't keep Bokuto and Kuroo away for long. In fact, it only takes them a matter of two minutes to run and leap over and onto the couch, much to Kenma's annoyance.

"He's Yamaguchi Tadashi." Kenma states before Kuroo and Bokuto can continue to pester Tsukishima any further.

"Yamaguchi Tadashi?" Tsukishima repeats the name, "I've heard that name before."

"I'm not surprised. He's kind of popular. But he doesn't show his face in his videos, only his hands and the instrument he's playing, so you can't go posting any photos of him." Kenma pauses. "Not that you should post photos of anyone without their consent, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't. Is he the guy who did the Mystery Skulls cover?"

"You mean the cover which you think is better than the original?" Kuroo interrupts, leaning over Bokuto to be closer to Tsukishima.

"You mean the cover that you listen to on repeat for about twenty minutes straight?" Bokuto chimes in, Kuroo's weight pushing him closer towards Kei so that he's resting on Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Possibly the straightest thing he ever does, to be honest." Kuroo grins, and Bokuto whips his head towards his friend with a gleam in his eye.

"Nice one, bro!" Bokuto exclaims, meeting Kuroo's raised palm with a fist. Tsukishima sighs and mutters something about the two being idiots, a statement which Kenma silently agrees with. The two idiots begin a hushed conversation together and Tsukishima, curious as to whether it's about him or not, listens in. Then again, it's not like he can't not listen in, considering the fact that Bokuto's hushed voice is the same as a normal person's indoor voice.

Suddenly, Bokuto falls entirely silent, and hushes Kuroo when the man asks what's up. There's the very faint, soft sound of a ukulele being played in one of the apartment's rooms. The first to start singing isn't Akaashi, much to Bokuto's disappointment, but Tsukishima immediately recognizes the voice. It sounds different in person, but that's only natural, and the cover Tsukishima adores is heavily edited, but there is no denying that Yamaguchi has a gorgeous singing voice.

Once Akaashi starts on the second verse, Bokuto swats at Kuroo's arm with the biggest grin on his face. In fear of being bruised, Kuroo scoots away from Bokuto and closer to Kenma, who's pouting at the screen of his console.

"Everything okay, Wright?" Kuroo whispers in Kenma's ear, an action which Kenma was not expecting in the slightest. He turns slightly, his golden eyes now trained on Kuroo, but Kenma stops moving entirely when he realizes that Kuroo hasn't leaned back, and so Kuroo's lips are just resting on Kenma's cheek.

"And you have the nerve to say I'm not straight?" Tsukishima says with a raised eyebrow, and Bokuto desperately tries to hush him. "And you. Aren't you literally in love with Akaashi?" Bokuto's hand flies to cover Tsukishima's mouth, and he glances around the room in an animated fashion.

"Don't just scream that sort of thing from the top of your lungs, Kei!" Bokuto hisses, "He could've heard you!"

"I'm sure he already knows, Bokuto."

"Shut up!"

Bokuto swiftly changes the subject, and whilst he rattles on to Tsukishima about video games and Akaashi's wonderful voices for characters, Kuroo continues to watch Kenma play Ace Attorney. The boy's facing a difficult case, and he has to find a way to prove the innocence of a character he once strongly disliked.

"What's the sitch?" Kuroo asks quietly, shifting in order to get more comfortable on the couch. Kenma takes this opportunity to stretch his own short legs out on top of Kuroo's longer ones.

"Edgeworth won't cooperate," Kenma mumbles without taking his eyes off the game, "I'm trying to prove he didn't stab someone, but he doesn't even want me to defend him."

"Woah, what an asshole."

Kenma hums in agreement.

* * *

By the time Kenma has gathered enough information to become Edgeworth's defendant, Akaashi and Yamaguchi have finished rehearsing. They return to the living room, and it is as they do that Kuroo gets the brilliant idea to prank call someone. Akaashi considers walking back out.

"We're not prank calling Shouyou." Kenma states, resulting with a pout from Kuroo.

"But why not? He's so funny when he's confused!"

"Shouyou? Hinata Shouyou? Can we call him anyway?? He's so precious!" Bokuto babbles, and Akaashi walks over to place his hands on the man's shoulders.

"What are his plans?" asks Tsukishima, who seems amused and willing to prank call the boy, "Has he found a wikihow on how to grow four inches, and so he's spending the day following the steps?"

Behind him, there's a muffled snicker, and Tsukishima turns around to see Yamaguchi with a smile hidden behind his hand. The hand lowers as the man says, "nice one, Tsukki."

With that, Tsukishima remembers where he's heard the name Yamaguchi Tadashi before.

Tsukishima had moved schools when he was young, and he had moved at the awkward time when everyone had formed their own friendship groups. There was only one kid who reached out to him, and the kid listened to everything he had to say. The kid had given Tsukishima the nickname of 'Tsukki', and proposed that Tsukishima call him Tadashi, however Tsukishima refused on the grounds that everybody called the boy Tadashi, and so he would just stick with Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi Tadashi.

All the memories come flooding back to Tsukishima, and he doesn't even notice the way Kuroo and Bokuto snicker over Yamaguchi's little nickname for their friend.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." The response is a reflex, words he hasn't had to say in years, and the small smile that grows on his face as he meets Yamaguchi's eyes is returned with a bigger, much friendlier smile.

Bokuto and Kuroo gasp, and even Akaashi and Kenma glance over to Tsukishima. "Don't be rude, Tsukki!" Bokuto scolds him, and Tsukishima's face reverts back to scowling.

"Don't call me that, it's disgusting."

"Tsukki, that's not fair!" Kuroo whines, making Kenma lean away from him. Tsukishima rolls his eyes, triggering Yamaguchi to laugh.

"We were friends a couple of years ago, before I moved away." Yamaguchi explains as he sits on the arm of the couch. A pang of sadness strikes Tsukishima as he remembers, but he dismisses it.

Kuroo and Bokuto don't hide their excitement as they interview Yamaguchi about what Tsukishima was like as a child, and Yamaguchi doesn't lie to them, though he is hesitant in his answers. He glances to Tsukishima frequently, as if asking if it's okay to talk about it, especially when the conversation nears the topic of Tsukishima's brother.

"He really liked volleyball, which is actually the reason why I started playing it!" Yamaguchi confesses, rubbing the back of his neck as a light blush paints his cheeks, "Ah, that's kind of embarrassing to admit, but it's true. Tsukki would always talk about his brother, Akiteru- ah, that's right, his brother used to know The Small Giant!" Yamaguchi quickly changes the subject after seeing Tsukishima open his mouth, ready to tell him to shut up, and Kuroo and Bokuto look at each other in confusion.

"The Small Giant?" they repeat in unison.

"As in, Shouyou's idol?" Kenma joins the conversation, his DS now resting on the arm of the couch, and Yamaguchi nods his head.

"Yep!"

Now Kuroo and Bokuto turn their attention to Kenma, who explains to them just who the Small Giant is. As he tells them about his channel and videos and how Hinata simply worships him, Yamaguchi takes this time to talk to Tsukishima.

The two catch up on all that has happened over the years, and Yamaguchi inquires about Tsukishima's brother. They sit close and speak quietly, something that Bokuto notices once Kenma finishes summarizing who the Small Giant is. Bokuto nudges Kuroo and gestures towards Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, and Kuroo breaks out a grin as he notices their closeness. Akaashi can sense the two plotting, and quickly asks if anyones hungry. Kenma nods, and Bokuto takes this as a hint to get into the kitchen and make something.

Kuroo, naturally, joins him.

"I'm not eating anything they make, Akaashi," Tsukishima states, "Not after last time."

"Alright then, Mr I-Can't-Handle-Experiments-And-Fun, why don't you make something?" Kuroo lets out a small 'hmph!' after his sentence, and Tsukishima takes the bait.

"Maybe I will," is his reply, "Akaashi, I hope it's not a bother, but would you be as kind as to help me?"

"Hey, hey, hey! You can't get someone who's actually good at cooking to help you!" Bokuto intervenes before Akaashi can answer. "Kuroo, you help him!"

"Woah there, ass trash, I'll have you know that I am brilliant at cooking. It's you who sucks, so you help him. Kenma, back me up."

"Can't we just order something?" Kenma mumbles, his attention now returned to his game. Kuroo returns to Kenma's side to gently tap his head.

"And here I thought you were tired of the word 'order', hmm?"

Kenma rolls his eyes before leaning his head back and saying a monotonous, "ha ha, very funny." Kuroo nods and agrees with Kenma about how he is rather amusing, so Kenma can't resist the temptation to add the jab, "Kuroo, have you ever considered making videos that focus on how absolutely hilarious you are, instead of the ones you're making now?"

"Bokuto, I'm sleeping on your couch tonight," Kuroo sniffs, rushing over to his friend as he lets out fake sobs. Bokuto immediately takes Kuroo into his arms, but Kenma isn't even paying attention. Yamaguchi is the only person in the room who finds the little act kind of funny. He lets out a small giggle, much to Tsukki's disappointment, and this encourages Bokuto and Kuroo even further.

"Yamaguchi!" The two exclaim in unison, and Bokuto is the one to continue, "Why don't you cook with us?"

Yamaguchi begins to refuse, but Kuroo is faster to speak, "Ah, that's right, _Tsukki_ is the one who will be cooking. So, why don't you be his glamorous assistant?" Tsukishima doesn't miss that fucking wink.

* * *

As it turns out, Yamaguchi is actually a pretty decent cook.

During the meal, Kenma receives a whole load of texts from Shouyou and Kuroo, whilst convincing Kenma not to text at the table, receives a couple from Daichi. Bokuto and Akaashi begin a conversation about buying some new things for the apartment, which results with Bokuto insisting that what their place really needs is a pet. More specifically, an owl.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima exchange numbers in the midst of retelling tales of the past. They even walk home together, at the realization that their houses are rather close. With the notice that the sky is getting darker, Kenma thanks Akaashi for having him over, whereas Kuroo begins making plans for everyone to come over to his apartment next week.

As Kuroo and Kenma say their goodbyes at the door, Kuroo jokingly criticizes Bokuto of his lack of etiquette for not escorting his guests home. Bokuto's consideration to do so shows on his face, but it doesn't take long for that expression to twist into one of suspicion as he says, "But if I walk _you_ home, then who's going to walk _me_ home?"

Akaashi gives Kenma a gentle smile and tells him to send a text when he and Kuroo get home, and Kenma promises that he will. With a final wave, and a hug between Bokuto and Kuroo who seem to be acting as if they'll never meet again, the door closes. As the two men walk back to their own home, Kuroo can't help but notice how Kenma is walking faster than usual, and decides to comment on it. Kenma doesn't stop or slow down, but he does mutter something about apple pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be a bokuaka chapter but then I remembered tsukiyama is cute and so this chapter was just all over the place im so sorry and tbh it doesnt make sense?? like i feel that it slowly got worse and worse as it went on and i am sorry
> 
> this is the song yams and akaashi were singing!! --> www.youtube.com/watch?v=IU5vKbyc3c8  
> anndddd this is the song that yamaguchi covered on his own and tsukki loves --> www.youtube.com/watch?v=VLFjW_lgJEM  
> if you have any youtuber headcanons about any haikyuu characters then please feel free to share them w/ me @ akaashikelji on tumblr !!


	4. The Road To Self Discovery?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with Iwaizumi and Oikawa!!  
> Bokuto thinks he maybe might be slightly possibly probably in love with Akaashi?  
> Truly... a boring chapter.

**Bokuto Koutarou** @Bohooto . 38m  
akaashi fell asleep on me!! look at him!!! oh my god hes too cute this in an honor im the luckiest man alive oh my god jsut look at him  
Reply - Retweet 5.8k - Favourite 29k - More

* * *

"Kenma, it's time to wake up."

"No?"

"Yes. Wake up."

"...No..."

"If you get up now, I'll buy you a video game today."

Kenma's head immediately pops up from under the colourful duvet, and Kuroo can't help but chuckle. Kenma frowns before burrowing back down to hide from the camera in Kuroo's hand. "Is today the day?" His question is muffled, but can still be made out. Kuroo answers with yes, today is the day, and Kenma groans.

"Up and at 'em, kiddo!" Kuroo says before turning off the camera, and then gradually coaxes Kenma out of the bed with promises of video games and apple pie. Once Kenma is dressed and in his curled position on the couch, Kuroo whips out his camera again. "Well, he's awake, which is a start."

"We're hanging out with Akaashi today, right?" Kenma mumbles from the couch, and Kuroo nods from behind the camera.

"And Bokuto, and Oikawa, and Iwaizumi."

"Yeah." Kenma pauses and glances up from his game.

"Do we have any cereal?" With that, Kuroo stops filming and proceeds to the kitchen with Kenma trailing behind him. The two automatically fall into their breakfast routine: Kuroo pours the sweetest cereal they have into two bowls whilst Kenma fetches the milk and spoons. "So today is the one of your nine lives thing?" Kenma asks as he sits down on the red dining chair at the table, and Kuroo takes the grey one.

"Yep! It's the third one. I've done it every year, remember?" Kenma scrunches his nose slightly at Kuroo's question, to which the messy haired boy frowns and adds, "You're _in_ both of them!"

"Why is it even called the 'My Nine Lives' series anyway? Isn't that a little misleading?" Kenma asks, the memories of the two videos flooding back to him.

"Cats have nine lives! My youtube name is 'Blackcatnya' so it's only natural that I make as many cat references as possible, right?"

"Why don't you just end every video with 'nyah' then?"

There's a brief pause, and before Kuroo can open his mouth to say something, Kenma immediately cuts him off with a blunt, "no."

Kuroo then spends the entirety of the meal trying to convince Kenma to say 'nyah' once more, but this time on camera. Kenma refuses.

* * *

Deciding that they couldn't just sit at home and make a video of the two doing absolutely nothing except maybe gaming for the day, Kuroo takes Kenma out shopping in order to have something to film for the video. He tries his best to angle the camera so that it doesn't capture how the two boys are holding hands, because it's not a romantic gesture but instead just an action to prevent Kenma from getting lost.

He also kind of likes the feeling of having Kenma's hand in his. But in a completely platonic way, of course.

Kuroo had arranged to meet up with the other four in a small cafe just outside the main shopping centre, and he films them all upon seeing them. Oikawa is chatting with Akaashi, whilst Bokuto is bothering Iwaizumi into comparing their biceps to see who is more muscular, since Oikawa seems to show Iwaizumi's arms off in every video he makes.

"Say, Bokuto," Oikawa leans against Iwaizumi as he talks, "How did you convince Keiji to let you post photos of him sleeping online? Iwa-chan gets mad at me for taking photos, let alone posting them!"

"Don't you post them anyway, Oikawa?" Akaashi comments, causing an expression of panic to flash across Oikawa's face whilst one of irritation appears on Iwaizumi's.

"You're such a creep, sh-" Hajime hesitates, glancing around the cafe that they're in to check for whether or not cussing is appropriate, and Kuroo immediately jumps in to laugh it off.

"Yeah, Oikawa, you sh-!"

"I'm sorry for being such a sh, Iwa-chan," Oikawa fakes some sobbing and sniffling, which causes Iwaizumi to roll his eyes. This sort of banter carries on for a good ten minutes, whilst Kenma itches to whip out his phone and continue with a game of his. Just as he makes the assumption that they could be here a while and reaches for his phone, the group suddenly decide to rise from the table with the intention of leaving.

The group of six wander throughout the shopping center they entered, with Oikawa leading them towards all of his favourite stores. Akaashi seems to have fallen victim to Oikawa's attention, despite Iwaizumi's orders to "leave the poor guy alone, asskawa" and Bokuto's displeasure of not getting to talk to Akaashi for a while. So, Bokuto hangs back with Kenma and Kuroo, chatting away with the latter mentioned.

"Kuroo!" Bokuto begins, throwing an arm around the man's shoulder as they walk. Kuroo's face drops to a scowl.

"Feh."

"I haven't even said anything!"

"You should continue with that."

"Bro, you are so full of sass today."

The two snicker, and Kuroo quickly joins in with, "You are so full of beans."

Kenma mutters something along the lines of 'oh, god' and considers joining Akaashi, however the thought is immediately dismissed when he catches sight of Oikawa pointing out clothes for Akaashi to "try on, at least!"

Akaashi is too polite to refuse, and Kenma is too smart to try and rescue him.

So, they spend a long while like that. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Akaashi lead the way with Oikawa picking up things for Akaashi to wear and Iwaizumi saving Akaashi from having to wear anything too ridiculous, despite Oikawa insisting that Akaashi could make anything look good, no matter how awful it may appear to be on it's hanger. The final word rolls off his tongue without much thought, but it reminds Iwaizumi of something.

Apparently it reminds Kuroo and Bokuto of something, too, as they immediately holler, "Hanger Tooru!" and burst out laughing.

"That was last year!" Oikawa retorts, blushing violently with embarrassment, "Shut up about it already!" Iwaizumi joins in with the laughter, repeating the name quietly.

"I still can't believe you actually went outside like that..." Kuroo manages to say between his cackles, "And Hanamaki actually filmed it... Bless..."

"Stop it already! Everybody makes mistakes, okay?" Oikawa attempts to defend himself, but to no avail.

"Oh, totally, bro. I mean, everybody has those days." Bokuto nods and Kuroo grins.

"Don't." Akaashi whispers. But it is too late.

"Everybody knows what-" Bokuto begins, and Kuroo is the one to finish the sentence with,

"-what I'm talking about," and the two join together with, "everybody gets that way."

The two do a weird dance as they recite the lyrics to Hannah Montana's 'Nobody's Perfect' whilst Oikawa regrets his choice of words. Naturally, Kenma films it all, with every intention of sending the film to Kuroo and insisting he include it in his video. Oikawa even joins in singing the chorus, until Iwaizumi reminds him that if they keep this up then they'll all get kicked out. The song is cut short, and the group continues on. Bokuto leads them all to the first Boots he sees in order to retrieve some hair gel, though Akaashi does whisper to Kenma about how Bokuto should let his hair down more often because he looks great.

Oikawa asks if Akaashi has told Bokuto this yet, and Akaashi shakes his head with the reason that Bokuto would get embarrassed and never let his hair down again.

As Bokuto peruses the aisles of the store in search of his hair product, the entire group turn their head when someone calls out Kuroo's name. Sugawara waves, with his own group consisting of Daichi, Hinata, and his younger brother, Tobio, who seems to be arguing with Hinata. The argument immediately dissolves as the two get distracted by who is in the room, and they shout separate names in unison:

"Kenma!"

"Oikawa!"

Of course, they both receive two very different reactions. Kenma accepts Shouyou's hug with a certain softness that Kuroo has only seen when sick or horribly upset, whereas Oikawa sighs and greets Tobio with a bored voice, much to Iwaizumi's annoyance. Tobio doesn't seem to notice, or if he does then he ignores it, and continues talking to Oikawa. Akaashi uses this as an opportunity to slip away and join Bokuto and Kuroo, who have been joined by Sugawara and Daichi.

"So, you must be 'Hulk Daddy', right?" Bokuto says with a grin whilst Suga snorts and Daichi groans, glaring at Kuroo. Akaashi begins to wonder if it would have been better to stay with Oikawa.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have minded so much if it was Hulk Dad, but Hulk Daddy..." Daichi mutters as he rubs at his temples.

"Bet he wouldn't mind if it was Koushi calling him Daddy, though..." Kuroo mumbles to Bokuto, however he fails to do so quietly and falls victim to Daichi's fists. Akaashi is quick to mention how Kuroo has stated before that Daichi is a scary man when he's mad, and that Kuroo should probably stop trying to wind him up.

"But, Akaashi, don't you think Suga's presence keeps him calm? Or calmer, at least." Bokuto suggests, "So, Daichi won't get _that_ mad, because Suga's here. Kind of like how you stop me from doing anything stupid, y'know?"

"Excellent counter, bro." Kuroo nods thoughtfully. Bokuto thanks him with a high five, and Akaashi rolls his eyes. Now facing away from Bokuto, Akaashi catches a glimpse of Kenma and Hinata whispering to one another in a very secretive manner. The tips of Kenma's ears are pink.

"Hey!" Bokuto suddenly exclaims, dragging Akaashi's eyes back to him, "Since we're all together, why don't we go to one of our places and play a game? I really want to play Slash! It sounds fun. Or that one game! Kuroo, what's that one game called?" A look of confusion washes over Kuroo's face as he shrugs - does Bokuto seriously expect him to know? - and Akaashi suggests:

"The Game of Things?"

"That's the one!"

* * *

After a very short discussion, the group agree that Oikawa's house would be the best place to play card games. With that decided, Bokuto sets out to actually buy the game. It's not particularly difficult to find, thankfully, but he does have to borrow some money from Kuroo to actually buy it. Something he may regret later on, as Kuroo had filmed the deal under the insistence, 'I'm filming a day in the life video, bro. Gotta include everything.'

Of course, Kuroo doesn't film the journey to Oikawa's house. Instead, he trails behind the group with Bokuto; everyone seems to have split up into two's and threes in order to make walking down the path easier. Leading everyone is Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Tobio, who is making polite conversation with Iwaizumi whilst Oikawa pouts. Suga and Daichi follow close behind and seem to be talking about something science related - and once Oikawa hears Daichi mention planets, he immediately joins in on the conversation, leaving Iwaizumi and Tobio to talk about their families. Akaashi, Kenma and Shouyou walk with a bit more distance behind Suga and Daichi, and their conversation is fairly quiet. Akaashi doesn't seem to be speaking much at all, whilst Shouyou is whispering to Kenma with an anxious look on his face. Kenma seems to be reassuring, though his face tends to flush when Hinata responds.

Bokuto is also taking a great effort in talking quietly. In fact, he might be trying too hard, as Kuroo is struggling to hear the man's hushed whispers, which seem to be getting softer and softer. Kuroo can only just make out words like "Akaashi" and "perfect" and then a soft sentence of "I really don't know what to do." Kuroo's a pretty smart guy, and it's not particularly hard to guess what Bokuto is trying to tell him.

"I think you should talk to him about it," Kuroo says in a gentle voice, "I mean, you two live together, so it's probably for the best. I can't really imagine Akaashi responding in a negative way at all."

 "But _I_ can!" Bokuto sniffs, "What if he's disgusted? Oh, my god, what if he moves out? What if he just gets so grossed out by me that he just packs his bags and leaves and so I just wake up the next morning with nothing but a note on the bar table calling me a gross human being and-"

 The two of them have stopped walking by now, and Kuroo places a hand on Bokuto's shoulder. He instructs his friend to take some breaths and the two resume walking. "Do you want me to talk to him?" Kuroo offers. Bokuto shakes his head.

"He'll think I'm a coward," he mumbles, "I guess I am being one, though, aren't I?" With a weak laugh, Bokuto sighs. Suddenly, he then bounces back into his energetic self as he chirps, "I guess I'll just leave next week's problems to next week's me! C'mon, let's catch up to Shou, because he _appreciates_ my owl stories."

"Shouyou appreciates _everything_ , dude."

"I know, he is a blessing."

* * *

Kuroo was very thankful that he had chosen to make a day in the life video on such a perfect day. Whilst playing The Game of Things, he had managed to record a beautiful moment of Kenma, completely expressionless, turning to Iwaizumi, who was also wearing a blank expression, and asking, "Iwaizumi, are you 'poop'?"

Only for Iwaizumi to respond with a curt nod followed with, "I am."

Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa erupted with laughter, drowning out Hinata and Suga's giggles. After that, there was a variation the word "poo" in every round, much to everyone's amusement. There had also been a round which had asked for "Things You Shouldn't Say When Applying For A Job" in which there were four variations of: "I'm Oikawa Tooru." As the wording was different for each of them, it was hard to work out that Iwaizumi, Suga, Kuroo, and Bokuto were those rude, rude people.

Now, Kuroo is on his way back home. Suga, Daichi, Tobio, and Hinata were staying at Oikawa's place, and Kuroo figured it'd be too much for him to intrude whilst they were eating. He didn't want to hassle Iwaizumi into making more food.

So, Kuroo and Kenma brought Bokuto and Akaashi home with them, insisting that the two stay for dinner. Bokuto films as Kenma helps Kuroo out in the kitchen, describing the scene as if he was in a nature documentary. Meanwhile, Akaashi is setting up the table, insisting that he'd feel rude if he wasn't helping in some way.

* * *

Just as Bokuto finishes his final bite, Akaashi asks, "Bokuto, do you have the keys?"

Bokuto blinks thrice. "I thought you got them?" Akaashi shakes his head slowly, and the two continue to stare at each other, as if having a wordless conversation. That silent discussion ends with the two turning to face Kenma and Kuroo.

"Okay, fine, you two can take my bed," Kuroo sighs, and interrupts them both before they can even begin to argue with him, "I'm not letting you sleep on the couch. So, take my bed for tonight, and just remember that you owe me one. Alright?" The two nod. "Good. Anyway, you can both grab some clothes from the bottom drawer of my dresser. They're all Bokuto's clothes anyway, since he just fucking leaves them when he stays over."

"Thank you, Kuroo." Akaashi says before going into Kuroo's room. Before Bokuto can give Kuroo his thanks, Kuroo winks at him. It's almost as if Kuroo can see Bokuto's thinking process, as it takes a while for the realization, as well as the blush, to spread across his face.

Proud of himself, Kuroo makes a start to grab a blanket to put on the couch, only to be stopped by a gentle tug on his sleeve.

"Why don't you just sleep with me?" Kenma says, as if it's the most obvious thing to do in this situation, "My bed is a lot comfier than the couch."

Suddenly, Kuroo's face feels very, very warm.

* * *

 **Kuroo** @blackcatnya . 14m  
@bohooto sorry bro, but i think i'm the luckiest guy alive atm  
Reply - Retweet 14.3k - Favourite 67k - More

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing style changes literally all the time i'm so sorry  
> also this is progressively getting worse and worse?? i'm sorry i'm an awful writer but i love the idea of this au  
> ok so this was a terrible chapter BUT get this: imagine.... suga + tobio being brothers..... and..... suga and oikawa being COUSINS  
> also final note sorry for all the gamegrumps references but i mean...... i gotta use actual youtubers as a base and just  
> (tho ofc please feel free to message me about who is based on which youtuber and just anything ok i have put so much thought into this fic but i feel that i am not writing it very well at all)


	5. Would'ya Brolieve It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finally admits he's in love aloud whilst his friends struggle with their own gay feelings

**Hinata Shouyou**  
**Today** 08:13  
omg ke nma im so ??? oh h h my GOD kenma u wont beleieive what happened last night oh m y god ok call me when ur up bcos holy SHIT

* * *

Kuroo wakes up early the following morning, and is very reluctant to leave Kenma's bed. After a long moment of appreciating the sight before him, Kuroo slowly pries off the small hands holding onto his shirt and drags himself out of bed. He grabs his camera from the bedside cabinet and finds his laptop on Kenma's desk - Kenma must have borrowed it to play a game Kuroo already has downloaded - and begins transferring the footage he got yesterday.

He loses track of time as he works, but around 9am Kuroo is startled by Kenma's presence. Regaining his composure, Kuroo notices that Kenma had made him a cup of coffee, and he gratefully accepts the hot drink.

"What are we doing for breakfast?" Kenma inquires, and Kuroo tears his eyes away from his laptop screen to show Kenma his confusion. Kenma continues, "Bokuto and Akaashi are here. I suppose they wouldn't complain no matter what, but..."

"Just tell them to help themselves, and prompt them with a plate of toast or something." Kuroo shrugs, "I mean, they already know where everything is."

"Do you want anything?"

"I'm alright, thanks." Kuroo answers, and just before he returns to his work, he pauses, "Would you prefer it if I left to work in my own room?"

Kenma shakes his head and glances down to his phone, seemingly scrolling through texts. "You can stay in here, I don't mind. I want to talk to Akaashi anyway."

"Give Bokuto my love."

"No." With that, Kenma is gone.

* * *

Whilst sorting through the footage, Kuroo finds there was a lot more then he remembered filming. He chuckles at some of the it, presuming that Kenma must have filmed some stuff for him before Hinata and Tobio arrived. He manages to get some actual work done before deciding he's hungry, and just as he saves his work, he hears a booming voice down his ear yell, "Bro! Where's my morning hug?"

A smile tugs on Kuroo's lips as he spins around, "I believe I told Kenma to give you my love. He refused, but I suppose that's only because my brolliant hugs are very difficult to recreate."

"'Brolliant'?" Bokuto shakes his head as he laughs, "Kuroo, you are truly unbrolievable."

Kuroo snorts before doubles over in his chair, guffawing as Bokuto smiles proudly. Once he calms down, Kuroo returns to sitting up straight, and he throws an arm over the back of the chair, his grin relaxing into his trademark smirk. "So, my darling Bokuto," he begins, "What brings you into Kenma's bedroom today?"

"I was just wondering," Bokuto pulls out his phone and taps at it, showing Kuroo his tweet from last night, "What happened to make you the luckiest man in the world?" Warmth spreads across Kuroo's cheeks, but before he can explain himself, Bokuto is shoving a photo of a sleeping Keiji into his face, "When I wake up to this beauty?"

"Clearly you've never seen how adorable Kenma is when he's concentrating," Kuroo retorts, seizing his phone from Kenma's desk and scrolling through his photos, "See this? He was playing the genocide route for Undertale. Look at him. He's got his lil tongue sticking out. Does Akaashi have such a cute concentrating face?"

"Akaashi's got a cute every-expression face."

Kuroo opens his mouth, probably to protest, but closes it again after a moment of thought. "I suppose Akaashi is a 10..." He says thoughtfully, and Bokuto groans in response, dropping himself onto Kuroo's lap. Kuroo, unfazed, pats his friend on the head as the boy whines.

"He is, Kuroo! He's beautiful! He's so out of my league, what am I going to do?!" Bokuto's voice softens after he lets out a long sigh, "Akaashi would never go for someone like me."

"Don't say that," Kuroo frowns, "You're great. Akaashi would be a fool to miss out on dating someone as fun, handsome, and talented as you. Imagine his face when you ask him out! He'd be so flusted because such a stud is into him. Damn... He's truly a lucky a guy."

"Bro..."

"I mean, you're almost on par with me, dude..."

Bokuto fakes a dramatic gasp, covering his heart with his hand, "Kuroo, you flatter me! It has always been my biggest dream to be as hot as you... and to almost be there... I think I might just cry, bro," Bokuto wipes away nonexistent tears, "I'm gonna have to start looking for a new dream."

"Oh, I think I know what you're dreaming about." Kuroo's train of thought is quite obvious in his lazy smirk and knowing eyes. Bokuto snickers as he delivers a light punch to Kuroo's chest. "You can touch my chest as much as you want, man, but you and I both know it's not the chest you want. For the chest you deserve contains the heart you're after... The heart of the wonderful, the beautiful A-" Kuroo stops dead in his sentence, his eyes drifting from Bokuto towards the door, where the wonderful, beautiful Akaashi Keiji stands.

"Am I interrupting something?" His face doesn't betray any emotions he's feeling as he stares at Bokuto, who's sitting on Kuroo's knees.

"Just some bonding time between two bros. Bro-nding time, if you will."

"Yeah, cause I mean, what's better than this? Just guys bein' dudes. I'm sure you understand."

"Sweet meme, Tetsu-bro."

Akaashi rolls his eyes as the two banter back and forth, Bokuto still sat on Kuroo. Finally, Akaashi manages to tell them that he and Kenma had made pancakes, and Kuroo immediately leaps to his feet and Bokuto crashes to the ground. Before Bokuto even has the chance to whine about how cruel Kuroo was to have dropped him for pancakes, Kuroo is already past Akaashi, out of the bedroom and darting into the kitchen as Kenma can be heard faintly saying, "Kuro, slow down."

Akaashi pulls Bokuto to his feet, nodding and saying things like 'yes, I know, you're definitely more important than pancakes, Bokuto' as the other man mumbles his complaints. Finally, Bokuto asks Akaashi how many pancakes were made, and a sly grin spreads across Akaashi's face as he answers with:

"There's only one extra."

Ever so slowly, a wave of horror washes over Bokuto. He stares at Akaashi in disbelief, who's already beginning to walk out of the room, before darting out of the room, shrieking Kuroo's name. Akaashi snickers behind his hand as he stands in the now empty room.

* * *

In the end, since Kuroo had managed to snag the spare pancake, Kenma offered Bokuto some of his. Naturally, Kuroo is now upset over the fact that Kenma didn't offer him the pancake and Bokuto is trying to pick at Akaashi's pancake as well, only to have the boy stare daggers at him. Bokuto stops trying to take Akaashi's food.

Whilst Kuroo whines about the boy not giving him the pancake remains, Kenma texts Shouyou. The smaller boy had sent texts about his night and Kenma had read through them once feeling more awake, but is only now replying.

While Kenma patiently waits as Hinata retells the events of last night, Bokuto is discussing the plans of the day with Akaashi. Bokuto insists that staying with Kuroo again would be fine, and so Akaashi is trying to convince him that they need to get their key to get back into their actual apartment.

"Akaashi! What if we moved in with Kuroo and Kenma?"

Three voices answer with a blunt "no." Bokuto pouts, but he drops the subject and moves on to asking Akaashi about getting a pet.

"Hey, hey, Kuroo!" Bokuto suddenly gets distracted whilst talking to Akaashi, "Why don't you guys have a pet? I thought you'd get a cat or something. Or an owl! You should get an owl." He returns his attention to Akaashi. " _We_ should get an owl! Or two. Let's get two!"

"We can discuss this later, Bokuto."

Kuroo, who had been flicking through his phone, takes it upon himself to change the subject.

"Speaking of this place, Kenma, we should do an apartment tour video."

"We'd have to explain all your posters you have of anime cat girls in your room."

"There's _one_ poster-"

"There's at least five."

Bokuto tugs on Akaashi's arm and the two quietly - or rather, as quietly Bokuto could be - slip away into Kuroo's bedroom. As he's too preoccupied defending his cat girls, Kuroo doesn't notice. It's only when he hears Bokuto laughing, which is then followed by a sudden shriek, that Kuroo gasps and dashes into his room, Kenma pattering behind to see why Bokuto screamed.

"You stupid owl! Don't just barge into people's rooms!" Kuroo huffs, grabbing hold of the neck of Bokuto's shirt and shaking him relentlessly.

"Six! You have six cat girl posters! And a furby! Why the furby?!" Even Akaashi looks a little put off by the furby sitting on Kuroo's drawers, watching the scene with it's empty stare.

"It was a _gift_ , okay-"

"Kuro, I gave that to you when we were twelve."

Kenma returns his attention to his phone and Bokuto and Akaashi stare blankly at Kuroo. Akaashi then turns his gaze to Bokuto, who nods as if Akaashi spoke, before clearing his throat and gently tapping Kenma's shoulder.

"Kenma, would you please come with me? I want to get some coffee and I wouldn't be able to carry everything by myself. We can stop by the convenience store and get some snacks, too."

Kenma, slightly suspicious, nods slowly, "okay. But Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a fight last night, so Oikawa will probably be here any second."

"Why do we never get Iwaizumi..." Kuroo sighs as Kenma and Akaashi leave the room.

* * *

As soon as he hears the sound of the front door opening and closing, Bokuto punches Kuroo's shoulder.

"You've kept that since you were _twelve_?"

Kuroo frowns, "I... it doesn't mean anything. It's rude to throw out a gift. Would you throw out anything Akaashi gave you?"

"Dude, I'm in love with Akaashi, of course I wouldn't." 

Kuroo's face falls and silence hangs in the air. This is not how Kuroo had expected to realise his love for someone, but then again Kenma is not the person he expected to be in love with. That's not to say that he is in love with Kenma... right? It's only natural that he kept a hold of all the things Kenma's given him over the years, right? Sure, he knows he loves Kenma, but he's not... _in_ love with Kenma. There's just no way. Kuroo pales and, for once, Bokuto doesn't say anything. The quiet seems to drag on for hours, when in reality the silence lasts for a short moment, as it's interrupted by a fierce knock on the door.

"Kuroo! Stop jerking off and open the door! I'm sad, so comfort me!"

Bokuto is the one who opens the door, as Kuroo is far too shocked to move. He doesn't even register Bokuto returning with Oikawa, who looks worse for wear.

"What's up with him?"

Oikawa's words catch Kuroo's attention and he seizes a hold of the man's shoulders, staring into the face of the man who looks exhausted and confused.

"Oikawa, I'll make you something to eat and let you sleep on my bed, but first please tell me: am I in love with Kenma?"

Wide eyed, Oikawa looks over at Bokuto, who gives a solemn nod, then back at Kuroo. There's a mixture of desperation and fear in his eyes. "You never knew?" Oikawa answers, and Kuroo lets go of him.

"It was always normal, though. Nothing's changed, nothing since I first met him. Have I been in love with Kenma all these years?"

"Probably."

The silence returns.

"... _Fuck_."

* * *

Reaching the realization isn't helping Kuroo in the slightest. As he makes some waffles for Oikawa, he casts his mind back to all the possibly intimate moments he's had with Kenma, only to feel his face burn.

He was an _idiot_.

No, no, this was no time to worry about himself. Oikawa came all the way here because of a fight with Iwaizumi, it must've been bad. Not to mention, Bokuto is having a gay crisis of his own, so Kuroo's can wait.

Halfway through Oikawa's rant about how Iwa-chan just doesn't understand him, Kenma and Akaashi return with coffee and snacks. Kuroo can't help but notice Kenma's wearing his jacket - the boy must've just grabbed the first one he saw - and immediately feels his face light up. He drops his gaze back to Oikawa, who stares back in silence.

"You know, you say that, but I think that Iwaizumi is actually the one who understands you the best. You two have been together forever, it's obvious that he loves and cherishes you."

"You should talk to him, Oikawa. He's probably just as upset as you are."

Bokuto nods and repeats Akaashi's point of how communication is important, only to receive a judgmental look from both Tooru and Kuroo.

"I can't believe that Chibi-chan is having a better romance than me. Iwa-chan and I are goals. But then he-" Oikawa starts sniffing, his eyes shining with tears, "Keiji..."

Kuroo doesn't exactly understand why Oikawa is calling out to Akaashi, but he doesn't question it. Neither does Akaashi, as he wordlessly walks over to Oikawa and rubs his back whilst the crying man hugs him.

Kenma shuffles over to Kuroo, his eyes asking for some sort of explanation as to why Oikawa Tooru is crying at their dining table. Kuroo simply shrugs and Kenma returns to his phone to text Shouyou.

"What exactly happened, Oikawa?" Bokuto asks, and Tooru looks up at him with teary eyes.

"I- He- I mean, I just wanted to-" Oikawa hiccups, rubbing at his face with the heel of his palm, "I said that looking after Tobio and Chibi is tiring, but then Hajime said that being with me was tiring, and I asked him if he'd rather we'd never have met..." More tears stream down his face. "I left before he could answer because if... if he said it, if he never wanted to be near me again... I don't know if I could handle it..."

"I think you should talk to him, Tooru." Akaashi strokes Oikawa's hair.

"What if he's mad?" Oikawa's voice is quiet and shaky.

"I think he's more worried, actually," Kuroo chimes in, "I mean, I texted him a while back, and he seemed really anxious since you weren't with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He should be here any minute."

Iwaizumi is quick to burst through the unlocked door, his worried eyes falling on Oikawa's messy appearance. Oikawa sniffs and loosens his hold of Akaashi, his arms now reaching out to Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan... I'm sorry..."

"No, no, I shouldn't have said it, Tooru. I didn't mean it in a bad way." Iwaizumi is by Oikawa's side now, and Oikawa stands up to drape his arms around him. The two hug in Kuroo's living room, and Kuroo begins to wonder why his home is suddenly the place to be for all things gay.

Once the two are done mumbling their apologies and 'I love you's to each other, Oikawa thanks Kuroo for the food and they leave. Once the door is shut, Bokuto turns towards Akaashi.

"Why is he so fond of you?"

"We've done enough collabs together for us to be considered close."

"Ah, Kenma," Kuroo turns towards the small blonde, ignoring the rest of Bokuto and Akaashi's conversation, "Speaking of collabs, when's the video you made with Shorty going up?"

"He's already posted it."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

* * *

 **Kenma Kozume**  
**Today** 13:05  
I'm glad you and Kageyama have made some sort of progress. It's painful to watch, even Oikawa thinks so. It's obvious he likes you too, you know.

 **Hinata Shouyou**  
**Today** 13:07  
ur one to talk !! (｡☉︵ ಠ╬)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a mess! a mess! i've lost the plot and it's a mess!  
> seriously though i feel like i'm rushing things  
> but maybe i'll try and finish it


	6. Subscriptions: 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao as if kuroo would just have 1 new video in his subscription feed he's probably subscribed to a bunch of cat + science channels fuckin nerd
> 
> anyway, hinata's video!!! i completely understand if ur disappointed, but i'll tell you now that i wrote the first chapters without any idea as to what the video would be about, so it's probably 100% ooc. but anyway, it'll help with the development of the story, so enjoy!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my goodness i am so sorry this took so long and the chapters not even that worth it?? oh god. im sorry. i did my best.

**ALL the fanfics!!! - ft Kenma!!**  
by SunshineShouyou  
2 hours ago . 24,523 views

* * *

Bokuto, very reluctantly, leaves the apartment with Akaashi sometime around two in the afternoon.

As soon as his guests are gone, Kuroo flops onto the couch and settles his laptop on his lap. He scrolls through his twitter to check for updates from Suga and Noya, and is delighted to find that Noya has a new prank video up his sleeve. Though he feels slightly sorry for Asahi, who will undoubtedly be getting a lot of grief from Tanaka and Noya, Kuroo is excited. Noya always has the best pranks.

As his mind begins to wander to making his own prank video with Bokuto, Kuroo catches a glimpse of an vibrant orange twitter icon and puts a halt to his scrolling. Kenma is in his bedroom, probably continuing with his Ace Attorney, and Kuroo takes this time to check out the video Shouyou posted.

He most definitely does not pause the video within the first second just to capture the slight smile on Kenma's face, because that would be creepy. But he will admit just how adorably cute it looks.

"Hey, it's me SunshineShouyou and today I am joined with my part-time cat and full time friend, Kenma! More commonly known as 'ApplePi' on Youtube or, if you come from Kuroo's channel, you'll know him as 'Kenmaaaaaaaaaa'." Hinata giggles to himself as he imitates one of Kuroo's whines, which is fair enough, given that there are quite a few compilation videos showing the amount of times Kuroo has whined at Kenma, either to do something, for making fun of him, or for messing with his jokes.

The longest video so far is 3 minutes and 48 seconds long.

Hey, at least it isn't as bad as Lev's burp compilations. Those are at _least_ five minutes. Honestly, what does that kid drink? And why doesn't he just edit his burps out?!  
Ah, whatever. That's a rant for another time. Back to the video.

"Today, we will be reading your fanfiction!" _Ohohoho_? "I've rooted through the tag for the two of us but there isn't much to go with, at least, not a lot that's appropriate to read in a video. So, I tried to grab even just one, but nothing was short and sweet. However, I can do a pretty good Kuroo impression." Hinata winks at the camera, and Kuroo gasps. "And since the most popular fic about me is where I'm dating Suga's brother, Kenma here is going to play his role, because I texted Tobio and he's cool with it but he sounds weird when he reads. Anyway! Let's begin!"

Kuroo studies his Kenma's face as the blond reads his lines. Is he embarrassed? Is this why he didn't just tell Kuroo what the video was about? Ah, Kuroo's starting to feel a little embarrassed himself. Wait, shit, no! This isn't the time for that! This is just a sweet, innocent video between friends... one of which is the love of Kuroo's life, and the other is... playing the role of Kuroo... who is... hitting on... the love of Kuroo's life...

Shit. If only Kuroo had made the proposal to read fanfiction first. Then again, it's not as if Kenma would do such a video with him. Just how the hell does Hinata always manage to sweep Kenma - and everyone else, for that matter - up in his pace? Although, it's not that Kuroo's jealous. As petty and totally jealous as that sounds, he genuinely isn't, because Kuroo is in fact extremely happy that the most precious person in his life has found someone who he can be completely at ease with. Other than himself, of course. It's important to Kuroo that Kenma can make friends.

He just kind of wishes that he got to read the KuroKen fanfiction with the boy. Whilst Hinata's Kuroo impression is... acceptable, it is nothing in comparison to the real thing. Although, the fic that they're reading isn't exactly good. It's poorly worded and kind of random, funny, but strange. Any romance is subtle, although amplified by Hinata's attempting to sound like Kuroo coming across more of Hinata trying (and failing) to seduce Kenma.

Unbeknownst to Kuroo, Shouyou really nailed the impression.

The fic is short, and ends with Kenma letting out a slight snort, his laugh hidden beneath his hand, at the sheer stupidity of both the fic itself and Hinata's acting. The two then move on to a story about Hinata and Kageyama. Kenma makes no effort to impersonate Kageyama, he's not close enough with the boy for that, but that doesn't keep Hinata from reacting exactly as he would should he be talking to Kageyama.

"Woah, woah, wait a minute, hold up," Hinata interrupts the Kenma, who is reading the actions taking place in the story, "Why the hell am I blushing and being all shy? Kageyama just offered me some milk. Which is totally out of character, by the way. Unless I'm on the verge of death, that boy would not give me something so precious. That'd be a marriage proposal to him, actually. Ooh, is this where the story's going? Is he proposing? Is that why I'm embarrassed? Well, that's alright, then. Sudden, though. I better not say yes."

"Shouyou, please," Kenma retorts, and Kuroo (as well as the thousands of fangirls across the world) can detect the ever-so-subtle hint of playfulness in his monotone voice, "Everyone who knows anything about you knows that the surefire way to get you to marry them is by proposing with a volleyball."

Hinata laughs, a warm laugh sure to encourage commenters to leave the exact time of the video with a 'your welcome' in the comments, and the story continues. Really, it's no better than the Kuroo x Kenma fic, but it's funny, especially with Hinata interjecting to remind everyone that there's no way he'd ever act like that.

Naturally, some people point out that whilst Hinata denies that he'd ever behave like such a sap, he never once denies the feelings the fictional-Hinata has for fictional-Kageyama, whilst others argue that this entire video is clearly just a joke.

Once the KageHina fic ends (spoilers: Kageyama does propose, and he does so by offering Hinata some strawberry milk and saying, 'You... You're like this milk. Like protein, you help me grow, and like calcium, you make me strong. So, please, Hinata... Be my calcium. Be my milk.' To which Hinata burst out laughing because there's no way Kageyama's that smart) the two youtubers end the video with a fic about the actual two of them. There's an evident shortage as Hinata goes the viewers a quick scroll of their tag on the website, but Hinata informs the people at home that he had found one earlier and believed the work was necessary to be saved til last. That's just how amazing it is.

Kuroo can't keep himself from laughing. The fic, it's definitely... something. A valentines day piece about Hinata confessing to Kenma by giving some flowers, accompanied with poorly structured sentences, Hinata's even worse reading skills ("Bou-ket? Do you mean bouquet?" "Kenma. Listen. Reading is hard." "...Ganbatte, Hinata-kun." "Are you sassing me?") and the somewhat dramatic piano music in the background, it truly is a beautiful tale.

But really, it's Hinata and Kenma's adlib that make up for such a dull and predictable plot, as well as the ever-so-slight smile Kenma gives when Hinata bursts out laughing at a cheesy line. In fact, the two actually fail to finish the story due to how hard Hinata's laughing, perhaps it's just a defense from the awkwardness of reading a romantic fic about yourself and a friend with that said friend? Or perhaps not as, whilst he is incredibly skilled in befriending people, it's a universal truth amongst youtubers and viewers alike that Hinata Shouyou lacks that sort of understanding. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing- in fact, Hinata often saves situations from falling awkward, simply because he just doesn't understand that there's something to be awkward about.

Anyway, the reading ends, and Hinata and Kenma bid their farewell to the viewers, promising to be back soon. Hinata decides to take this time to reiterate that he and Kenma are _not_ dating, nor are he and Kageyama, and Kenma isn't dating Kuroo, either, "right, Kenma?"

"...Yeah. Kuroo and I aren't dating. This was just for fun."

It's short. A split second, if even that, but Kuroo has trained long and hard to detect any negative emotions coming from his friend, and he can recognise the underlying sorrow in his voice - it's similar to when his game will suddenly crash for no reason, with no way of getting the file back due to not saving and Kenma insisting that everything's fine but Kuroo _knows_ it's _not_ because it's so evident in his voice and-

* * *

There's something reminiscent about the way Kenma jumps when Kuroo bursts in. When they were teens, Kenma had gotten so used to the bold entrances, but that must've faded after moving in together. Huh.

Only now gathering his senses, Kuroo remains standing in the doorway, staring at his roommate. Kenma shifts under his gaze, quickly saving his game as he now deliberately avoids Kuroo's eyes.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

...What?

Kuroo's unsure whether or not he said that out loud.

"I can't blame you. I really should've told you." Kenma continues to fidget whilst Kuroo just stands. "I mean, it's not something I could've just brought up, you know? It's kind of embarrassing, and definitely not something I would have been able to ease into everyday conversation."

Holy shit??? Is Kuroo even in Kenma's room or did he just burst through the gates of Heaven??? Is this seriously what Kuroo thinks it is?? The man's almost in tears. No way. Holy shit.

"I'd probably be mad, if I were in your shoes. Maybe. I mean, I guess if you and Bokuto made a video about reading fanfiction, and Bokuto were to take on the role of me, then... Yeah. I'd definitely want you to tell me first. Sorry."

Fuckin' jinxed it, Kuroo. Damn.

"I'm not mad," he finally responds, prompting Kenma to look over to him, "I didn't... I'm not mad at you. At all. I'm not angered in the slightest."

Golden eyes narrow in suspicion. "That sounds like what someone who's mad would say..."

"Yeah, well, it's also what someone who's worried about their best-slash-childhood friend forward-slash roommate would say." The eyes staring at him widen slightly, and Kuroo now actually enters the room. His concern is evident in his expression, his eyes filled with a combination of worry and despair, and Kenma can't stand to look in them for too long. "Why were you upset, Kenma?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"That sounds like what someone who knows what I'm talking about would say."

"I don't."

"You do."

Kenma turns back to face Kuroo, having collected himself as best as he can, he repeats himself, "I don't."

There's a pause. A natural pause, that the two are so used to, except this time, it's reassuring. Everything seems to relax. Kuroo's concern slowly fades away, with the source of that worry now staring at him with such a beautiful face that Kuroo almost forgets why he burst in here in the first place. The silence stretches, until finally:

"You do."  
"I _don't_."

Whether it's with a sigh, or a groan, or some weird combination of both, Kuroo runs his hand down his face. Kenma seems to have returned to playing his game, no longer acknowledging Kuroo's presence. Alright. So he's going to be like this. After all these years. All those years, down the drain, Kenma. Kuroo sniffs at his bitter thoughts, before one of them turns into a brilliant idea.

"Okay, so you don't want to tell me. That's fine, I understand, I won't pressure you to tell me. Of course, when it comes to actually socialising..." Kuroo trails off, knowing that Kenma's listening to his every word. In fact, he even turns towards Kuroo, his uncertain expression prompting the man to continue with what he's saying.

"I'm making a video tomorrow. Collaboration video, that is. So, that person will be coming over. I'm thinking of playing Just Dance, maybe sellotaping our legs together whilst we do so. Or would that work better on Dance Dance Revolution? Either way, he'll be here for the most part of the day. Staying for lunch, maybe dinner. And I'm sure he'll want to see you, and given how rare it is he visits, you should talk with him. Actually, you should be in our video! I'll tape both my legs. One to him, one to you. Sound good?"

Kenma's too afraid to ask who it is that will be coming over. Kuroo smirks, deciding to remind his dearest friend that he knows the blond like the back of his hand, even if he refuses to tell Kuroo what was up in the fanfiction video.

"So, what do you think? Chicken legs for our favourite Mister Leg?"

There isn't another person in the world whose name alone would irk Kenma to the point of displaying the most extreme form of the 'ick' face.

 _Lev_.

"Why are you only telling me he's coming now?"

"Tell me what was up and I'll let you sneak off to Akaashi and Bokuto's place."

Kuroo gets a sigh in response, "...Why can't you just be mad that I didn't tell you what the video was about?"

* * *

 **IT WAS A TYPO** @ MISTERLEG . 58 m  
GOING TO SEE KENMA + KUROO TOMORROW!!! FILMING A VIDEO BEFORE YAKU + I GO TO RUSSIA!! IT'S BEEN 2 LONG SINCE SEEING THEM :D  
Reply - Retweet 12k - Favourite 47k - More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR 5 MONTHS I DIDNT FORGET ABOUT THIS I JUST LOST THE PLOT I'M SORRY  
> anyway, im currently doing my exams, so who knows when this will update next?? hopefully soon!!!  
> *"ganbatte, hinata-kun" OKAY so i feel like this is probs THE MOST ooc bit but like??? idk how to explain it but the joke here is that hinata cant say some of the words properly so kenma is treating the fanfic like a test (also hence the -kun ??) ???? idk lemme kno if it doesnt make sense and i'll just get rid of it but yea sorry if i completely butchered this + if i did i am so sorry  
> AND ALSO YES LEV !!! im just throwin everyone in now tbh dont be surprised if suguru just appears. also lev doesnt know how to change his name on twitter so hes stuck with "IT WAS A TYPO" until someone just helps him

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is okay!! Feel free to come scream at me @ akaashikelji.tumblr.com !!


End file.
